powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Author Authority/@comment-28785028-20170926025202/@comment-28785028-20171004003909
Ok you seem to not have read Medaka Box recently or remember the entire story. Also once again, refute my argument of Complete Arsenal, because regardless, it says All Powers, and Author Authority is a power. This is a contradiction in the wiki articles. Moving on to the story "No Sell- Others powers don't work on the user, without even the need for a reason" She is affected by anything because she wants to be. She created a reason to be affected. She was only sealed because she WANTED to be sealed. This was said by both kumagawa and Ajimu herself in three different occasions (since she gets sealed twice in the manga). The same goes for why she takes every attack. This is also explained, where Hitoyoshi says, "The Jokers all have one thing in common, they always take their opponent's first attack" (jokers meaning, Kamome, Ajimu, Kumagawa, And Shiranui) again the reason for this is because Ajimu simply allows it to happen which can be proven by her words and the words of others as well as her actions. Therefore this negates the "no sell" argument; especially considering she has powers that make her immune to all other powers (she herself explains this: chapter 93; I only cite this and not other instances because I just happened to stumble upon this chapter again) I will go over why she ever "loses" later since it's more complicated. The only reason why she created the flask plan was just to see if she could fail, because of how impossibly perfect she is. Her goal was to create a perfect human, and then to defeat the main character, Medaka (she of course succeeds) by changing Hitoyoshi to the main character. She DOES show signs of omniscience, omnipresence, etc. Aside from the fact that they're listed in her powers, she does show evidence of actually having such skills. She actually uses them on more than one occasion (starting at chapter 93). I mean she literally says, "I can be WHEREVER I want WHENEVER I want." Via Alibi Block. So I'm not sure where you were going with that one. (Again I specifically reference chapter 93 and not other chapters because i just happened to read that chapter again). The reason I brought up the anime and how she speaks to the audience, was to emphasize the fact that the story was being told from her perspective and account. In other words she was the narrator. It was being told from her account. And again, the final episode of the anime (as well as the rest of the series) was created with the help of the original author of Medaka Box so there's no reason for it not to be canon. And Ajimu never did anything that she couldn't do in the manga so there are no contradictions, making the anime Ajimu not noncanon. She is a "story teller". Edit; so I went and read the first 20 chapters of Medaka Box again and watched the first few episodes of the anime and they're almost identical (as far as adaptations go). It was adapted in a way where none of the core content changes and the character traits and personalities remain the same. Any change done was minor and insignificant to the plot of the story. Another piece of evidence is the popularity polls for the characters, despite not being an actual character, the author and artist of the series were in more than one of the character popularity polls in the manga which supports my comment of her being a representation of the author. (I couldn't find evidence of how these polls were done, whether you just voted based on names the authors give you or if you submit your vote of any character, but usually it's the former, where you're given a list of choices so I'll go with that for this argument). Having "all powers" is literally the English translation of Omnipotence. She has demonstrated multiple times omnipresence, she has also displayed omniscience. Both are even listed in her list of powers that we know of. Even in her Boss Skills she has multiple plot altering powers (but of course, she has only revealed about 700 different powers, this is out of 12,000,000,000,000,000+ powers, so imagine how many more plot altering skills she has). Also you're argument that if ajimu had author Authority because of complete Arsenal then so would all other users doesn't work either. If that's the case then all users of complete Arsenal should be removed from the complete Arsenal list because then they wouldn't have all powers. Again, Author Authority IS a power and falls under the category of "all powers". Then what about omnipotence? Are omnipotent beings not capable of author Authority? If so then that also contradicts the "all powerful" notion. If not, then author Authority is NOT a superpower. It is a theory, or concept outside of the realm of power. It shouldn't even be on this wiki in that case. This next point sort of ties in with my opening point against the No Sell argument. The reason she can't "beat" the main character is because she doesn't want to be a "junk character". She herself says this. This ties in with metafiction. Medaka is a main character that can't be beat. But Ajimu beats her anyway. She does beat her, and there was no actual reason she couldn't just make her disappear or whatever, Medaka herself says she would be destroyed if she were to ever "fight such a monster". She doesn't care enough to do so. "...if so, then the story would have ended the moment she appeared.." is what you said, that's precisely the reason she doesn't simply hax the story to end, because she's the author, what author would just deus ex machina the story to that extent? That would be an insult to all stories, and Nisio Isin, the author, has a unique way of writing and tells very complex stories with detailed characters. So it wouldn't make sense for an authorlike being to just end the story like that. (It's like playing Minecraft with "host privileges" turned on, you can fly and be invincible in survival mode, but it wouldn't be fun and is why you turn them off when playing.) All of this isn't even touching on her speech patterns and how she talks in the manga and the metafictional aspects of it. If I missed some points you mentioned let me know and I'll address it. Also again the reason she "loses" to Iihiko isn't because he was stronger (if you read the story again and look him up he's really weak, weaker than Dbz characters) it was due to metafiction, I won't explain in this comment since it's gone long enough. If it's not well organized or points are in random places or grammar or spelling is off it's because it typed all this very quickly.